Who are you? Who am I?
by Kerla
Summary: A little kid gets rescued from the claws of an evil white witch. What happens if it is discovered that the child has her powers? Possible Legolas OC. Beware: Possible Legomance!


A/N: First story up here, you're very welcome to review, giving feedback and tips on improvment. Not betad since I usually detect spelling errors and such during the multipel times I re-read what I've just written, but if you find an error, it's mine and mine alone! If the elvish I use isn't correct, excuse that, I only use what I think is the correct Tolkien elvish, nothing else. No, I do not use the grey-company (have gotten that question before) as my elvish resources since they mix Quenya and Sindarin with nothing but made up words. I usually turn to Aradalambion if I have any question when I have the time to look them up.  
  
DISCLAMER: *looks down at sword at her troath* Me: "Mama...." Aragorn: "Say it." Me: *whimpers* Aragorn: "Say it or I won't be so nice to you." Me: Eek! Ok, ok , ok! I don't own Lord of the Rings! *screams at Aragorn* Happy?!? Aragorn: *raises an eyebrow in indication for me to go on* Me: *growls* Fine..! *sobs and breaks down* I don't own Legolas! I don't keep him in my basement locked up for my own wicked purposes!-.. Oops... hehe *looks at angry Aragorn* *puts on a very see-through fake innocent face* Only joking dear Aragorn, I have no idea who kidnapped him! *runs away screaming with Aragorn on her heels, sword held high*  
  
Hehehee...  
  
I'm just gonna put in a little warning here as well: This might develop into a LEGOMANCE (Legolas romance), and NO this is not a Mary-Sue!! Náre is an OC (Orginial Character), PERIOD! If you so wish to flame me anyway, it will be used to burn up my failed papers!  
  
Now, on with the story and enough of my babble!  
  
¤Chapter 1¤ - The Rescue  
  
Steel clashed against steel as they fought their way to her, the witch in white. Soon only a few of her soldiers were left and the few who they hadn't slain or laid on the floor moaning in pain were cowering in a corner.  
  
She watched them with an amused smile, standing before her throne chair. She thought them to be foolish mortals but something in her told her that maybe she wasn't really so safe thinking that. And that little feeling was correct.  
  
Then, they were the ones who stood watching with an amused smile as Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf the Grey, stepped forward and made her recoil in fear. She was soon history to take the shortest version of the story.  
  
They soon took up the task of freeing the prisoners, who they were sure hadn't done anything but upsetting her, according to the information given by an upset and very couragous villager.  
  
The stench down in the dungeon was enough to scare anyone off. The stale stench of death lingered there, and the smell of ... nature's call hit them hard as they opened the door leading to the cells.  
  
They cleared every cell, getting hugs and praises every time by thankful villagers before they ran out and found their families again. Then they came to the last cell. There was no window to this cell nor any food hole, so they guessed they put their most dangerous prisoner in here, though they doubted there was anyone in here, because all others had shouted of joy, and yet this cell had been deadly quiet, though they didn't reflect upon it until now.  
  
They opened the door anyway and was surprised to find nothing.  
  
"Come mellon nin //my friend//, they don't seem to have put anyone in here." one companion said. "And thank the Valar for that, this place is horrid." he added as an afterhtought.  
  
But his companion stood still.  
  
"Legolas?" his companion tried to get his friend's attention.  
  
"Elrohir.. there seems to be something in that corner." the one identified as Legolas told his companions. "Can you open the door a bit more?" he asked to let the little sunlight that was provided by the small window in the very end of the corridor where they now were lighten up the cell.  
  
What they saw was a bundle, a dirty brown bundle, blending in with the hard dark brown earth floor. Legolas was sure he had seen something move so he cautiously stepped forward. His companion gasped softly when the bundle pressed itself more to the wall and opened up two bugblack eyes but quickly shielded them from the light that stung like a thousand needles, for the bundle hadn't seen sunlight in years.  
  
Legolas kneeled down on the dirty ground to seem less tall and intimidating to the little creature that was trying to look small and insignificant. He noticed the shielding of the eyes. "Can you close the door a bit Elrohir?"  
  
The creature took the arm away when the light lessened dramatically, and all Legolas or anyone else for that matter could see was two white orbs with big black dots in, the rest was blending too well into the earth. The eyes were open wide in what appeared to be fear.  
  
"Vedui pen-neth //greetings little one//." hoping that even if the child did not know elvish, which it most probably didn't, it would be soothed by it's melodic and soft sound.  
  
The child's response was to try and back further into the wall and open it's eyes further wide. Although they couldn't see it, it had started to tremble. It couldn't believe it's ears, the one in the doorway spoke elvish, the child's native language!  
  
"It's ok, no one will hurt you pen-neth, I promise you that!" the child's hope rose once again, but a little voice kept insisting inside it's head that this was just an illusion, lika all those other times, yet there was something about this one that just spoke about truth, sincerity and downright honesty the little child could not throw away just like a bug crawling up her leg.  
  
"C'mon pen-neth, shall we get out of here. What do you say hmm? Want to get back out into the sunlight?" he asked with a certain sparkle in his eyes.  
  
That was it. No one of the child's previous "rescuer" had even talked about sunlight, or used elvish. Before it could change it's mind, and the voice in it's head was able to try and pursuade the child that it was just another trick by the white evil witch, it flung herself at the elf, wrapping it's small arms around the surprised elf's neck and clinging to the blond haired prince as a rescue line out of this hell.  
  
Legolas smiled at the marvelous trust the little child had entrusted him with and gently wrapped his arms around the little body and stood up and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -----------------------------  
  
You see that litte blue-purple button down there where it says "Go", could you please hit that for me?? Cookies to everyone who does!! 


End file.
